To Be Hunted
by Perfect Memories
Summary: "Not interested." Eren said through clenched teeth as he stared at the water- well aware that he had several guns pointed at his back. He wondered if he could still hold his breath for longer than a minute."Well, too bad you really don't have a choice unless you want to die." The guy chuckled as his fingers reach up and twirled the toothpick in his mouth. (End of world apocalypse)
1. Chapter 1

He focused on breathing- in through his nose and out of his mouth as he ducked for tree branches and weaved between trees. He could hear the shots firing behind him. He should have just fucking listened to them. Now here he was separated from his entire group as a clan of maniacs were on his tail. To hunt or be hunted and Eren was just that- the hunted. This place they called earth was now one giant fucking cluster fuck. The government went down. The whole system corrupted and now it was literally every man for their selves.

Which placed him to where he was now- running for dear, sweet fucking life. His main goal was to escape and eventually find his way back to the group. It sure as hell was a damn good thing that they all had coordinates of where they should meet up if they were ever to get separated- a safe house that they had claimed.

"_Shit_." He gasped out as he tumbled down a hill hitting his ankle on a rock causing him to suck in a breath of air in a gasp and bite his lip as the world stopped spinning as he lied on his back arms splayed eagle out as he stared up into the blue sky. He just stared taking it all in, just how peaceful the sky looked with the scattered clouds in all shapes and forms.

Soon his little rest came to a halt when the all too familiar shots resonated in the air. He gritted his teeth as he struggled to get up- hissing at his ankle but he had to ignore it. There was no way in hell he was going to die here. It just wasn't an option. Plus, Levi would bring him back and send him back to hell if he shall ever let himself get killed.

His eyes widened. _Levi._ Oh boy he was not ready to feel his wrath. He could already imagine the shorter man gut kicking him and rubbing his face in the dirt with the toe of his boot pressed on his face. He shuddered at the imagine as he hobbled on. They had told him to stick close, not to be an idiot and trek on by himself. What did he do? Get fucking distracted thinking he saw something and strayed from the group. Then the shots fired and he ran. He ran like the fucking wind. Most likely farther away from his group. He had distantly heard his name yelled panicky, but he didn't stop. He could only imagine the hissy fit Levi threw and Eren thought Levi would have tried to follow but there was no sign of anyone from his group.

"Well, fuck me." Eren sighed as he came up to a creek. He stood putting his weight on his un-injured foot as he contemplated his decision on what to do. Did he follow it or cross it?

"Come out little birdie. We know you went this way! We can smell yer fear boy!" A voice hollered. Eren's eyes widened as he booked it following the creek before the creek widened and the path was getting narrow. He looked around. He was running out of options. He would have to cross it. Not to mention he was now at a more reasonably deeper part of the creek. A shot fired behind him making him jump.

"Ah, we knew we would find you sooner or later cutie. Why don't you be a good boy and come play with us?" The man chuckled with a toothpick in his mouth as he started walking towards Eren. Several more men appeared coming up behind him.

"Not interested." Eren said through clenched teeth as he stared at the water- well aware that he had several guns pointed at his back. He wondered if he could still hold his breath for longer than a minute.

"Well, too bad you really don't have a choice unless you want to die." The guy chuckled as his fingers reach up and twirled the toothpick in his mouth. "We just want to have a little fun."

"Fuck you." Eren spat before he jumped into the creek without looking back. He could feel bullets whizzing all around him. Unfortunately, he wasn't so lucky and one punctured his leg, the same one he had hurt his ankle on at least. Not that that was any fucking better. He tried his hardest to keep his mouth shut even though he wanted to scream bloody murder. He pushed himself lower before he started swimming as fast as he could to reach the other side. The only thing he would now have to fear is them shooting at him when he came back up.

Feeling his lungs burn from the lack of oxygen, he had to risk it. He had to come up for air. He pawed his way as fast as he could before his head broke the surface and he gasped greedily for air. He wasn't quite to the other side but he was farther that he imagined. He heard shots being fired at him again, some whizzing past him on his sides. He took a deep breath before going back under. He decided to change his course and swam to the right to get further up the creek before trying to reach the other side. Hopefully he was deep enough to where they couldn't see what direction he was going in.

He resurfaced once again seeing he put quite a distance between him and the others. His eye caught a tree root growing over the surface of the creek. He quietly paddled towards it trying to hide behind it. The water was cold, his leg was numb and now he was soaking wet. God only knew the water in his combat boots were going to be atrocious to walk in.

"What a pity. The kid must have drowned." A voice said after a while as they were waiting for him to resurface.

"Maybe one of yer bullets hit him Tank." A different voice commented. Eren squeezed his eyes shut. He could hear the men moving as their boots kicked rocks into the creek. He silently prayed they left and back into the other direction away from him.

"Come on boys, lets move on. Maybe we can find that other group of kids that were roaming around. Wouldn't that be fun. More toys, more pleasure." The guy who was chewing on the toothpick laughed. He could hear their footsteps disappear as they got farther away. Eren finally released the breath he had been holding and relaxed his body. He waited a few more minutes to be on the safe side before coming out.

"Fuck that was close." He mumbled quietly as he swam towards the shallow part of the creek where he collapsed onto his knees before rolling to his back. What was he going to do now? And that group of 'kids' they were talking about was probably his group. Yeah, the group he was separated from because he's the fucking idiot. He pushed himself up with his legs stretched out before him as he leaned to the side to look at his right thigh. Blood soaked through his pants, seeping through the whole the bullet had created. The bullet was still in his leg. He dug into his pocket trying to retrieve his compass. There was water in it which made it almost useless. He chucked it angrily. "This seriously cannot be fucking happening." He cried out punching the rocks next to him. Probably wasn't the smartest idea. He wanted to cry if he wanted to be honest.

Ignoring the searing pain in his thigh, he pushed himself up. He needed to continue following the creek up in hopes that it will put him back on the right path. He just wished he could run into someone- anyone that was from his group. Did Levi seriously not come after him or realize that he had wandered off?

He traveled for what seemed for hours but his pace was severely slow and he was cold sweating. He felt dizzy and lightheaded, tripping over a rock as he tumbled forward into a tree. His breathing was erratic and he probably looked haggard. His hands shook as he tried to unbuckle his belt to make a tourniquet around his thigh. He cried out in pain as more blood seeped from the wound. He turned his back to the tree as he slid down it. Okay so he was going to die from a bullet wound. Maybe it would have been better to have been shot by the men in the head so he wouldn't have to suffer. He closed his eyes letting the exhaustion wash over him. Maybe he wouldn't wake up?

* * *

"_Oi Eren! Wake up damn it!"_ He felt hands on either arm as they were shaking him. He groaned still feeling dizzy. "Fuck Yeager, wake up!" The voice was real and he recognized it all too well. He slowly opened his eyes to slits as a blurry person was squatted in front of him.

"Am I dead?" His hoarse voice whispered as his eyes closed again. He had absolutely no energy. He felt a sting on his cheek making him jolt and his eyes fly open wide. He was seriously just slapped.

"You better keep those fucking eyes open you hear me?" The voice demanded. He saw four Levi's in front of him. Eren swallowed as the nausea hit him.

"'Onna be ick." He grumbled as he slouched to the side and dry heaved. He felt arms on him again keeping him from falling.

"Levi, coast is clear. Is he coherent?" A worried voice asked. Eren panted as he felt sweat drip from his head.

"Eren, listen to me. You have to stay awake. If you go back to sleep, I'm not sure if I will be able to get you back. It took me over twenty minutes just to get you awake now." Levi said sternly with concern in his voice.

Eren spit weakly trying to rid the god-awful taste in his mouth, weakly drawing the back of his hand to his mouth to wipe it. "Seven men. Guns. Hunting people." Eren mumbled. "Shot in leg." He tilted his head back trying to close his eyes.

"Damn it Eren. Open your fucking eyes." Levi demanded shaking him. "Hanji, come help me. Grab his right." Levi hooked Eren's left arm around his shoulder as Hanji grabbed his right.

"Erwin and Jean are straight ahead." Hanji commented. "Mikasa is going to have a heart attack. What the hell happened Eren?" They asked worried. Eren leaned all his weight onto Levi as he grimaced every time his right leg jostled.

"I-I strayed from the group because I uh, saw something and then I heard shots. I took off running. They cornered me. I jumped into the creek and one of them shot me. I swam up the creek ways away from them. I tried making it as far as I could and next thing I know, I was being slapped." Eren hissed as Hanji tripped causing the trio to shoot forward and weight went on his leg. More blood spilled from the wound causing another dizzy wave washed over him. "Bullet still in me leg." He mumbled.

"Shit." Levi hissed. "We need to get that bullet out. Look, we just need to make it a little further. I see Erwin and Jean now." Levi said trying to quicken the pace. Eren didn't respond as he focused on not getting sick and keeping his heavy eyes open.

"'ou mad?" Eren asked in a small voice. He could tell Levi was pissed but he was more pissed from having to worry.

"Gee what gave that away brat?" Levi sneered before sighing. "You're an idiot. Stupid."

Eren bowed his head. He already knew and he could only imagine Mikasa when he saw her. "'M sorry." He whispered guilty. "I really didn't mean to separate from the group. The gun shots startled me." The forms of Erwin and Jean were becoming more clearer as they got closer.

"We'll talk about this later. Right now, we need to focus getting to you back to base. You're fucking burning up and we need to get that bullet out of your leg." Levi grunted. Erwin and Jean turned towards them greeting them with a wave.

"Yeager?" Jean's voice asked. "Holy shit, what the hell happened?" he asked as he jogged towards them swinging his rifle behind him.

"No time. We need to get him to base." Levi shrugged off walking past Jean. Erwin gave them a weak smile as he let them pass and followed behind them.

"How far do you think we are from base?" Hanji asked with a worried concern on their face. "He's concerning me." Hanji peeked at Eren to see his eyes half lidded and his feet stumbling. "Eren, honey, stay awake. Can you do that for me?"

"Eren." Levi said. "Come on you pain in the ass. Fight it." More blood if that was even possible ran down his leg. Eren was holding on by a thin thread. He so desperately wanted to close his eyes. He stumbled a couple more times before he was stopped and pushed down to his back.

"Levi, we're not going to make it. His fever is extremely high, he has loss who knows how much blood and he's deathly pale. I have to at least get that bullet out." Hanji urged. They reached over unclamping the makeshift tourniquet making it tighter as Eren cried out. "I'm sorry honey, but this is going to hurt like a bitch." Eren's eyes widened as he looked at Levi frantically.

"What's about to hurt like a bitch?" He asked with a panic as his hand came up seizing Levi's arm. Levi's lips pursed but he didn't respond.

"He needs a gag." Hanji mentioned as they hoovered over Eren's leg. There was swelling, no doubt. "Anybody have something we can shove into his mouth?" They asked looking up.

"Okay seriously. What are you about to do?" Eren asked trying to sit up as Levi shoved him back down.

"Stay down. She has to remove the bullet." Levi explained as he stood up digging through his pockets and pulled out a handkerchief then kneeled back down shoving it into Eren's mouth.

"Erwin. Jean. Come help. I need you both hold down his legs. I will pin his right arm under me and Levi you are on his left. On the count of three, put your weight down because this baby will probably try to buck." Hanji ordered. It dawned on Eren about what Hanji was about to do. He watched as their bag swung to their front side as they dug through pulling out a pocket knife some whisky. Jean and Erwin had followed their orders and he felt the pressure applied to his shins. His eyes connected with Levi's as Hanji's voice called three. Eren tried with all his might to arch his back, the pain unbearable. He screamed through the handkerchief, Levi's fingers intertwining with his squeezing his hand. Tears were streaming down his face.

"Hanji, how much longer?" Levi growled as Eren tried to thrash. Jean had to look away but his grip didn't loosen.

"Shut up please. The bullet is rather wedged in there. Give me a second." They said sticking their tongue out of the corner of their mouth. They reached back one handed didn't through a front pocket of their bag pulling out tweezers. They leaned down with steady hands and swiftly removed the bullet. "Got it." Everyone released their hold as Eren cried, his chest heaving from the pained sobbing. "That's quite a bullet." They examined holding it up. Hanji dropped the bullet to the ground pulling off their jacket to wrap around Eren's thigh.

It burned. It burned like the fiery pits of fucking hell and he wanted nothing more than to chop his fucking leg off- however the pressure was gone. Now it just hurt. The pain didn't stop the tears from pricking his eyes as they still fell down his face. He felt a gentle squeeze on his hand as he turned his head to look over at Levi. Eren couldn't remember when it had happened since days seem to just blend, when he and Levi have gotten more affectionate towards each other. Nothing has been set in stone yet, but everyone knew.

"What the hell happened?" Jean asked turning his attention down towards Eren. Levi pulled the handkerchief from Eren's mouth.

"I was fucking shot. Isn't it obvious?" Eren hissed breaking eye contact with Levi closing his eyes. "As I was telling Levi and Hanji. There was seven of them. They're looking for play toys. They think I'm dead."

"Play toys?" Erwin asked as the words sounded sour on the tip of his tongue. He understood plenty that the world they lived in now was all or nothing, but still- the idea that humans get off on that type of torture was plain sick and it disgusted him.

"Yes. He claims they just want to play." Eren said weakly. "Other than I what I just told you, I couldn't tell you anymore. Well one of the guy's name is Tank so there's that." Eren's hand moved to his forehead with his elbow raised in the air.

"Sounds like psychopaths." Jean muttered. "Why do they think you're dead?" Eren sighed audibly. He just really, really wanted to sleep and no one would let him.

"Because I jumped into a swimming hole and they were shooting at the water. When I didn't come up a second time, they thought I was dead when really I just swam up the creek instead of continuing crossing it." Eren replied. "But can I sleep now?"

"NO!" Hanji and Levi both answered. Eren grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest annoyed. They got the bullet out so why couldn't he go to sleep now? But he did admit he still felt rather weak. He didn't even want to move, especially after all the thrashing.

* * *

They had finally made it back to their camp site by time the sun was going down. Eren was nestled on Jean's back, his head slightly resting against the back of the man's shoulder as he focused on Jean's stride. Levi walked to the right of them so he could keep an eye on Eren's eyes to make sure he didn't go to sleep while Hanji was the left and Erwin was in the middle leading the group. When Jean had been chosen to be the said transporter of one Eren Yaeger he threw a hissy fit. Eren had rolled his eyes because at the point he didn't give two shits. But now, they paused at the base of camp as everyone roamed around. Connie and Sasha were feeding the fire they had started wood while Historia and Ymir were messing with whatever they had caught. Tents were pitched and anchored into the ground. Reiner was dragging rather large like logs towards the fire with Berholdt following behind him looking lost on what to do. Annie was cleaning her gun sitting against a tree secluding herself from the other people.

"Hey welcome back! Did you find him?" A pleasant voice called walking up to them. Marco was smiling until Jean grumbled shuffling Eren on his back causing him to cry out when he jostled his hurt leg too much.

"Fucking easy horse face." Eren hissed. Jean pinched his lips wanting to retort but he ultimately felt sincerely apologetic to hurting Eren further.

"Let's get him into camp." Levi suggested. "Hanji, go find Mikasa." He demanded as he started forward towards the fire tossing a glance behind him as he headed towards the fire that Connie and Sasha had successfully lit. Jean followed behind Levi then gently sliding Eren off him with the help of Levi sitting him on the ground with the log behind him as a back rest.

"This feels nice." Eren mumbled starting in the crackling fire. Connie looked overhearing the voice freezing. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing right, trying to open his mouth to say something before a blur pushed him out of the way.

"Eren." Mikasa said falling to her knees wrapping her arms around Eren's neck bringing him into an embrace. "You idiot. I thought I had lost you." She whispered squeezing tighter.

"Eren patted her weakly. "I'm fine 'Kasa." He didn't sound very reassuring, but it didn't change the fact that he had one hell of a day. And he already felt guilty enough because now he was a liability having the injured. But he would rather be injured than dead or never found.

"You are not fine you idiot." She cried with a slight shake. "How many times have I told you to stop straying from the group, handling things on your own? Christ sake Eren, you could have been killed. Hanji filled me in on what happened." She leaned back as her dark eyes started examining him. "You look like utter shit."

"Sorry sorry. I found the medical bag. Somehow had moved it." Hanji squawked jumping over a log landing on the ground in a squatting position. Eren eyed the bag the glanced up at Hanji.

"Hanji." Eren's voice croaked. "What are you doing?" Eren asked hesitantly. Hanji opened the bag and started pulling out different medical supplies and a flashlight.

"I have to stitch up that bullet wound. We can't leave it open." They said still in the bag. "We need to get those pants off of you." They pulled out a scalpel and medical scissors holding them up in the air. Eren froze. There was no way in hell he was going to let them dig around in him again.

"Hanji." Eren said again with a slight panic. A hand touched his shoulder, their fingers curling over giving him a squeeze.

"Quit being a baby. It needs to be dressed before it gets infected and infection is not something we want. We aren't equipped to deal with an infection." Levi's low voice stated. Mikasa stayed quiet as she moved from Eren's side and started to untie his boots- which were still damp and his feet felt suffocated.

"Can Marco do it?" Eren whined. "No offense Hanji." At the call of his name Marco appeared with Jean in tow coming up to stand next to Connie and Sasha who surprisingly stayed quiet as they were eavesdropping.

"Can Marco do what?" Marco asked tilting his head watching as Mikasa chucked one boot off before starting on the other one which had Eren flinching.

"Easy 'Kasa." He gritted his teeth and hissed swearing under his breath. "Can you stitch me up?" He asked. He felt bad for doing that to Hanji, but they were too energetic for his likings and he knew they loved experimenting.

"Aw Eren. Really?" Hanji whined letting their arms fall to their side. Eren bit his lip trying to hold in from crying out as Mikasa ripped his boot off. Her eyes widened as she saw the size of his ankle. She gently peeled the pant leg off and pulled them up to see a massive black and blue bruise staring back at them. Mikasa's hand raised to her mouth.

"What the hell happened there?" Hanji screeched jumping up as Marco lunged forward. Levi's hand tightened on Eren's shoulder a little too hard causing him to try and shake the hand off.

"When I was running from them, I dropped over a hill. Didn't see it and I busted my ankle on a rock. The gun shot to the leg masked the pain so I kinda forgot about it." He said. He felt somewhat relieved with the boot off now that it wasn't squeezing the holy life out of his leg, but now it was throbbing from the lack of boot.

"Whoa." Connie finally voiced out. "What happened?" He asked glancing at Sasha to see her hand hiding her mouth and tears gathering in her eyes.

"If I could get everyone to gather around, sorry not for show on Eren but to make an announcement." Erwin announced walking towards the now larger group. More bodies gathered around, a few gasps from a few as they caught sight of Eren.

"What's going on?" Armin asked being the last to make it to the group as his blue eyes scanned everyone and landed on Eren. "Eren?" He whispered with a gaped mouth. His feet slowly started moving with his hands outstretched before him as he dropped to the ground between Mikasa and Hanji.

"The reason I gathered everyone is because Patrol will have to be increased. While everyone knows that one of our own, Eren, had accidentally strayed from the group. Within that stray he had a run in with seven individual men. They have guns and are looking for stragglers to use as play toys. As you see before you, Eren had inflicted a gun shot to the leg trying to escape. We were lucky to find him when we did." Erwin explained. Marco grabbed a sewing needle and thread along with some antiseptic disinfectant from Hanji mouthing a 'thank you' as he rounded to Eren's bad side.

"Play toys? What the hell?" Connie asked incredulously. "What does that even mean?"

"Exactly as it sounds. They want to toy with other humans. Torture them, play with them to satisfy their disgusting get off." Levi grunted releasing his hand from Eren's shoulder moving himself down on the log to put himself behind Eren as he crossed his arms over his chiseled chest that was defined through a tight black tee.

"Which leads me to say, we can't stay in one place for too long. And instead of two people patrolling at a time, we'll increase that to four. We need everyone to stay on guard but rest at the same time. Tomorrow we will pack up and move to a different location." Erwin announced causing an uproar.

"What the hell does that mean for Eren?" Mikasa asked turning around. "He can't even walk." She said lowly glaring.

"I understand that, but we can't risk staying here when they could be anywhere. Our best option is to keep moving and to hope we are moving in the opposite direction as they are. Everyone will take turns carrying Eren on their backs if that's what we have to do." He stated.

"That's absurd." Jean cried out. "That'll make us move even slower. Why can't we just sit tight here for a day or two and let him recover at least some so he can move more freely. That isn't fair to the rest of us when it was his fuck up to begin with."

Eren curled his fists listening to Jean talk. Marco had numbed his leg and had started stitching him up but Eren was starting to get too pissed to even acknowledge the pain. "You think I did this on purpose horse face? You think I enjoyed getting fucking shot? You think I enjoyed the thought of being out in bum fuck Egypt knowing I was probably going to end up suffering and die because no one would find me? You think I fucking enjoy being a burden to you guys?" He yelled turning his face toward Jean with tears running down his face. "What do you want me to do? Kneel before your fucking boots and beg forgiveness for being a grade A dumbass?" Mikasa slapped Eren across the face.

"Shup up. I never want to hear that come from your mouth again. Both of you need to shut up and stop being immature, self-centered asses." She growled. Eren raised a hand to his cheek feeling the lingering sting.

"News flash, this doesn't just effect you two idiots." Levi added. "So, I suggest you both close your damn mouths and just listen."


	2. Chapter 2

_He spooned a bite of cheerios into his mouth as his eyes remained trained on the television before him. It was on the news of all things but it was more interesting than just staring at absolutely nothing. He swallowed the bite he had chewed and spooned another bite. _

"_Damn it." Jean swore after there was a crash in the kitchen. Eren glanced out the corner of his eyes to see Jean rubbing his head and a pot now lying on the kitchen floor. He snorted amused as he turned his attention back to the television. _

"_Hey Eren! Have you seen my red scarf?" Mikasa asked with a slight panic as her combat boots clonked down their wooden steps behind the kitchen. Eren swallowed his bite and turned his head. _

"_Check the coat rack maybe? I honestly haven't seen it. I'm still surprise you have it after all this time." He commented turning back to the tv as a sizzling sound overtook the kitchen as Jean threw bacon into a pan. Eren glanced down at his weak bowl of cereal then at Jean. Eren heard a quiet ah-ha from Mikasa as she shuffled to the table and sat down beside Eren wrapping the scarf around her neck. There were a few of them that shared responsibilities on the house they were renting. Jean, Marco, Armin, Mikasa, Eren, and Annie all lived together while a house down the street had Connie, Sasha, Reiner, Bertolt, Historia and Ymir. They just couldn't find a frat house to fit the lot of them so they had to toss coins on who was stationed at which house. _

"_I still have it because it was a gift from you." Mikasa reminded. "It was the day you saved me. I will never forget that." _

"_To those who are currently watching this news program, there is an announcement." The tv started to cut out which caught the trio's attention. "The government has officially crashed. Soon all technology will cut out." The tv has white lines crossing over the entire tv as the lights flickered. _

"_What's going on? Did we not pay the electric bill?" A voice yelled as more feet shuffled down the stairs as Armin and Marco rounded the corner. _

"_Whatever you do, board your houses up and do not leave your premises if you absolutely don't have to. I farewell to everyone and do what you can to survive. I repeat, survive." The news producer said fearfully as she scooted back in her seat as the tv went straight to white noise as the lights flickered again. Eren's spoon dropped from his hand with his mouth gaped open clinking into his bowl loudly in the silence. _

Eren jolted awake his eyes flying open to be graced with a starry night. The sound of the fire crackling as it was fed drew his attention to Marco who had his legs drawn up to his chest as his eyes were focused on the fire as his hand robotically picked up branches to toss in. Eren had refused to move from his position last night so he slept against the log. He felt a hand on his head, their fingers splayed out as if they were playing with his hair but fell asleep.

"Hey." Eren whispered towards Marco. Marco jumped at his name turning towards Eren. His hand raised to rub the back of his head embarrassed but smiled, nonetheless.

"Hey yourself. How are you feeling?" Marco whispered back. Eren shrugged as his eyes drew back to the flames. He felt like was hit by a bus but he felt a lot better than he had in the past twelve hours. He was given some pain pills that the group had managed to confiscate from an old RX store so he wasn't in any pain but he wasn't comfortable either. Although he did sleep sitting up against a log so who would be comfortable sleeping like that?

"Been better." He replied. He heard feet shuffling around them as the rocks and dirt crunched beneath their boots. Eren caught glance of Reiner making his round giving Eren and Marco a quick nod. "So, who else is on patrol besides you and Reiner?" Eren asked.

"Annie and Connie are on the other side of camp." Marco took a longer stick poking at branches scooting them closer into the pit. "Next shift is Hanji, Mikasa, Jean and Bertolt."

Eren nodded. "I see. When does your shift end?"

"Not for another couple of hours." They sat there in silence for a while before as Eren yawned. He started to ponder on his dream, when the chaos had all started. They had woken up to just repeat a normal day. Some had jobs while some attended classes at the university. He remembered the silent panic as the five stared at each before a silent Annie came down to investigate as to why there was no longer power.

"_Eren." His name was called but he was frozen. What the hell was going on? Did they hear right? "Eren!" his name was called again before hands appeared on his shoulders shaking him. _

"_Hey dumbass. Answer when you're being talked to." Jean growled with anxiousness shaking Eren. Eren snapped out of his little whatever you wanted to call it to see the panic in Jean's eyes as he stared at him. _

"_Eren. What's the plan?" Mikasa asked waiting for him to answer. Rather everyone was as they stared at him. He bit his lip digging his cell phone from his pocket trying to call Connie. Unfortunately, the call couldn't be completed due to no tower service. Eren sighed rubbing his face as the front door to their house swung open causing everyone to tense up. _

"_Fucking christ. It's like a war zone out there!" Connie cried as Reiner closed the door behind them locking the dead bolt. Ymir went to the windows drawing all the blinds down. _

_Eren gripped the key he was wearing around his neck as he scooted his chair back and rushed to the basement door. He unlocked it and stomped down as he heard feet steps following behind him. _

"_There aren't many guns but between what we have here and hopefully Reiner you brought your stash, everyone should be covered at least with one gun." Eren twirled the dial on the safe hearing the click as he turned the handle. _

"_What the hell even happened?" Reiner asked as he sat his duffle bag on the ground and unzipped it. "The power went out and before we knew it, we heard screaming and shit." _

"_Government fell, corrupted, whatever. Technology crashed. Everything it seems like." Eren mumbled grabbing guns and handing them out. "I didn't even get to steal any of Jean's bacon." _

"Eren?" a voice asked. Eren jumped not realizing he had zoned out in his thoughts. He blamed the fire for that considering it was so mesmerizing and trancelike.

"Hmm?" he hummed turning towards Marco who was looking at him with concern. "Sorry, I was just…remembering." He said at last.

"Remembering?" Marco asked mildly interested. He released the hold on his legs and he stretched them out before him.

Eren clicked his tongue and nodded. "Yeah remembering when this shit all started. I still smell the bacon Jean was cooking." He jutted his bottom lip out pouting as Marco chuckled.

"I still find that funny. But I know what you mean. I still have nightmares on some of our closer encounters." Marco shared. The hand on Eren's head dropped as he heard a grumble behind him.

"What the hell are you doing up brat?" the deep, sleep laced voice asked as they sat up. So that's who was lying behind him. He had actually thought it was Mikasa considering she mothered him until he wanted to go insane- even though she had good intentions it still annoyed him from time to time when she got too overbearing.

Eren shrugged as Marco suddenly looked away. Levi still intimidated Marco to an extent even though everyone knew that that was just how Levi is.

"I woke up?" he asked a question which received him a sigh. Levi stood up next to him.

"Don't be a smartass. Go back to sleep kid." He commanded before walking away. Eren shifted his body and rolled his eyes.

"Easier said then done." He mumbled low enough for him and Marco to hear. Eren picked up a rock that was beside him as he tossed it into the fire hearing a pop.

* * *

Everybody was busing their selves except for Eren. Historia and Mikasa were making breakfast in a pot above the fire. It smelled like grits which made Eren wrinkle his nose but he knew food was starting to get short so he couldn't complain. He knew they needed to find somewhere to raid. Everyone else was either packing up while some were still patrolling.

"How are you feeling?" a light voice asked. Eren glanced over at the girls as Historia was the one who spoke. "I didn't really get to talk to you yesterday so I just wanted to check up on you." She smiled at him as her eyes glanced down at his stitched leg.

Eren smiled back. "I would say I've had worse butttt, I've never been shot before until now so I don't recommend it." Mikasa snorted at his response as she pinched in some sugar.

"Indeed. I'm sure it doesn't feel very pleasant. I'm sorry that happened." Historia said quickly. She reached behind her grabbing a bowl as she took the scoop from Mikasa.

"I'm glad you're okay. I just need to try harder." Mikasa said in a low voice. Historia paused on scooping before she sat the spoon down.

Eren arched a brow. What the hell did she mean by that? This was no ones back but his a lone. He was the one who decided to stray without a warning to anyone. "'Kasa, this was my fuck up and mine alone. Has nothing to do with you. Don't blame yourself." He watched as her hands turned into fists.

"I shouldn't have let you be by yourself as the caboose. That was a flat-out mistake." She growled out. Eren rubbed his face in frustration.

"Look I'm not some teenage boy you need to look out for. I am a full-grown man. I get you want to protect me but I don't need protection. And you questioning my skills and telling me it was a mistake for me to protect the rear is very insulting." He replied glaring. "You're not my mother. You're my sister. Start acting like it." Mikasa clicked her tongue but chose not to respond. Eren hated arguing with her.

"Here." Historia spoke holding a bowl out towards Eren nodded mouthing thank you as he leaned over to grab the bowl and the small spoon, she had given him.

After he was full, he sat the bowl down beside him on the ground. He was not by himself, the fire smothered long ago after breakfast had gotten done. He felt a throb in his leg which was normal as the pain meds started to wear off. Turning to place his hands on the log he tried to push himself up. He clenched his teeth together as the pain flared but he ignored it as he got into a standing position breathing harder than he should have been. He placed all his weight to his left side as he tried to limp slowly towards where most of the group was huddled.

"Eren?" Hanji's voice announced his slow arrival as they had turned around to see him coming towards them. Eren waved at them as he took another painful step.

"Here sweety let me help you." Hanji said quickly as they jogged towards him and placed their self on his left side to help support the weight.

"Thank you." Eren mumbled as he kept his focus. He felt rather ashamed he needed the help. He felt guilty putting them in this position- even more so now that the adrenaline high from the whole situation diminished. He just realized how much he put them at risk.

"You really shouldn't be trying to walk. You'll rip your stitches." They lectured as they paused them by a tree which Eren reached his hand out and leaned against the tree as they released their self from his arm.

"I was careful. Look see, Marco's beautiful work is still intact." Eren beamed signaling at his leg but he couldn't deny he didn't feel them pull. He was very close to ripping them.

"Alright, everyone almost packed? It's about time to head out." Erwin's boomed. Everyone started crowding around swinging bags and guns over their shoulders. "Who wants first shift with carrying Eren?" he then asked which made Eren shrink into the tree. It was dreadful feeling like he was. Absolutely terrible. Reiner stepped towards Eren giving a small smile.

"I got him." Reiner announced as he turned his back towards Eren and kneeled. Eren pinched his lips together as he hobbled forward to Reiner. Hanji was quick to his side to assist his injured leg when Reiner wrapped his arms beneath Eren's knees.

"Ready? One, two, three!" Hanji said as Reiner quickly stood up with Hanji lifting his leg at the same time. Eren hissed at the adjustment but soon the throbbing started to dull down.

"Sorry." Reiner said apologetic. Eren wrapped his arms loosely around Reiner's neck.

"No need to apology. 'M fault this happened." Eren mumbled. Erwin looked satisfied but once Eren caught Levi's side glare, he silently gulped. He knew Levi was worried but he was being oddly quiet with his opinion which had Eren deathly worried. Levi wasn't one to hold back how he felt- on certain circumstances. When it came to affection, Levi severely lacked in that department. With levels of stupidity, normally Levi had no problem voicing how he saw it.

* * *

"You okay back there? You're feeling a little warm." Reiner asked over his shoulder as Eren made home laying his head in the crook of Reiner's shoulder. Eren shrugged not really feeling up to talking. They had been walking for what seemed hours, Reiner deciding to keep rein of Eren for the time being.

"Alright, let's take a break." Someone from the front announced which Eren only assumed was Erwin since he tended to be the leader of their group. Reiner lowered Eren under a tree which Eren gratefully leaned against stretching his legs before him as others set their belongings down as Mikasa walked up to him with his and hers stuff and sat their bags down.

"You okay?" She asked quietly as she sat beside him. Eren licked his dry lips as he reached up pulling his fingers through his shaggy hair that desperately needed a trim. Not to mention he could really use a wash up, not that taking a shower or bath was available- excluding his immersion of the creek.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said back quietly as a bob of blond hair appeared before them holding out a few cans and some rations of bread.

"Here. It's not much but it's better than nothing. Our food supply is starting to run dry. I think if I heard them right, we'll be trying to raid the next town. It's about an hour walk from here so I assume this break isn't going to be a long one." Armin commented as he sat down on Eren's other side as he took a small nibble of his piece of bread.

"Any idea where we are at?" Eren asked as he took his finger and swiped in the can of bean before sticking his finger into his mouth. Armin swallowed his bite before wiping the crumbs lingering around his mouth with the back of his arm.

"I believe we are somewhere around Krolva district." He cleared his throat leaning down grabbing out a thermal to take a drink. "West side of Wall Rose." Eren took a huge bite from his bread grimacing how it was starting to stale but he wasn't about to complain. Food was food and he was going to eat it regardless. He has had worse now that he thought about- which makes stale bread seem golden.

"Is it a bigger area?" Eren asked curiously talking with his mouth full. Mikasa sat her food down beside her not having an appetite as Eren wiped his hands on his pants as he finished his. "I mean, is it worth raiding?"

"Yes. Erwin and Levi have been talking about it. Lots of shops." Armin replied. He grabbed his bag shuffling through it grabbing out a wrinkled map. He unfolded it and laid it on the ground before them as Eren and Mikasa leaned in to look at it. "We are currently around this area." He stated pointed to a place on the map. "Krolva district is here." He slid his finger down on the map and stopped before tapping the spot.

"Which means we'll be close to Trost too." Mikasa pointed out as she tapped on the map. "Wouldn't hurt to raid both."

"I agree but not my call." Armin sighed as he folded the map up. "However, with Eren being injured which will take away not one, but two bodies technically we'll all be loaded down. No offense." He said giving Eren a sad look. Eren shrugged with a sigh.

"I know. Trust me, I'm already beating myself up over it. I'm hoping in the next day or so I can at least limp walk on it without having some one piggy-back me like a five-year-old." He rubbed the back of his head. Armin chuckled as he packed his bag up zipping it.

"Lesson learned right?" Armin asked tilting his head giving a wink. "Anyways, I'm going to go find Erwin and tell him what we talked about to see what his thoughts are." He patted Eren on the shoulder as he got up then leaned down and kissed Mikasa on the cheek before leaving with a wave.

"Yes, lesson learned." Eren said as he turned and faced Mikasa. "I would rather deal with one of Levi's ass kicking's then ever do that again."

"I can make that happen." A voice interrupted. Eren and Mikasa both looked up to see Levi standing there with his arms crossed. Mikasa wasn't impressed, never has been and probably never will be. Eren knew Mikasa had a weird vendetta against Levi for some unknown reason and she wouldn't exactly tell him a direct answer either.

"I take that back." Eren said quickly not realizing that Levi had been eavesdropping on them. Eren knew what he was trying to pull though. This happened every time. Levi would stand there all stoic and scary like until Mikasa got the hint to take hike. Eren tried to stay out of their glaring matches if he could avoid it. Sometimes he really got stuck in the crossfire and it made him very afraid.

"Too late brat." Levi said still standing there as his smokey eyes kept glancing at Mikasa who was glaring back at the older man. "And do I need to spell it out for you?" He suddenly asked Mikasa.

"Are we going to do this every time? Eren is my brother. I have all rights to being here." She said back peeved. With this time Eren pushed himself back against the tree as he tried to stand up. "And what do you think you're doing?" Mikasa asked sharply as Eren froze in his place not meeting her eyes.

"Uh, escaping?" He said with a nervous laugh. Levi raised a brow at his answer but chose not to comment. Mikasa put a hand on his forearm squeezing.

"Sit." She hissed. Eren sighed loudly as he landed back on his ass annoyed.

"You really need to stop fucking bossing me around." Eren mumbled under his breath as he angrily plucked at the grass. This was the part of Mikasa he really really did not like or care for and when she was like this, it was like talking to a brick wall. Anything you say goes in one ear and out the other like nothing was ever said. He sucked in a breath before puffing out his cheeks holding his breath counting to ten before releasing the breath slowly. "Mikasa, can you please go see who is going to be carrying me next? I need to talk to Levi, alone." She went to open her mouth to retort but Eren shook his head. "Just please. Don't argue with me." He watched as she narrowed her eyes before huffily standing up and stalking away with a ferocious aura. Eren turned back towards Levi who looked mildly amused- if you call the smidgen twitch at the corner of his lip an amused look. "One of these days she's going to try and kill you."

Levi shook his head as he remained standing. "She has a bite that backs up the bark. Trust me, if she truly hated me it would have happened a long time ago. She's just jealous." He insinuated. Eren blinked scratching his head.

"Jealous? Jealous of what?" He openly admitted sometimes he was dense, but he was confused as to why Mikasa would be jealous of Levi of all people. Most people had no problem steering clear of the short-tempered man.

"Put two and two together idiot. She doesn't want to share you." He pointed out.

"Nah, not likely. She has no issues with my other friends. Just face it Levi, she hates you." Eren bit his lip. He hated to admit it but there was no other explanation as to why Mikasa acted the way she does towards Levi.

"In other words, she doesn't trust me kid. Especially around you." He explained. "That's not what I came to talk about as much as I love have spats with your sister." Eren studied him watching Levi's posture and facial expression- which did absolutely fucking nothing on helping him guess as to what Levi was wanting.

"Okay so what were you wanting?" Eren asked. He was beyond curious as to what Levi wanted now. Levi wasn't a man of causal conversation, especially initiating it himself. Normally his conversations involved insults. He noticed the others were starting to stand up and stretch as they zipped their bags up. That only meant they were about to head out again and he was still having a staring contest with Levi who still hadn't spit out what he wanted to talk about.

"We'll talk later." Levi suddenly evaded as there was footsteps behind them.

"Ah, this is where you took off sugar buns." Hanji said excitedly in reference to Levi who scowled at them. With them was Erwin, Marco, and Armin.

"Don't call me that." Levi hissed. "What are you wanting shitty glasses?" Hanji smiled hugely as they clapped their hands together. Erwin placed a hand on Hanji's shoulder.

"So, we're going to split into two groups. One group will head to Trost while the other heads to Krolva." Erwin announced. "You will lead the team to Trost while I lead the other team to Krolva." Eren's eyes widened.

"No offense but is that even wise?" Eren asked speaking up. "The group splitting up?" He started to feel his anxiety flare up. Erwin smiled at him at his concern.

"I see where you're concerned from what happened to you, but the smaller packs can travel faster. And on top of that we can get two birds with one stone. We will meet up on the borderline where Trost and Krolva intercept by sundown tonight and we will make camp there." He explained.

"Did you know about this?" Eren asked whipping his head to look up at Levi. Levi shrugged his shoulders. Eren glanced down at his hands that were settled in his lap. He felt like a failure. No matter which group he was put with, he was going to slow them down. If only he could walk, but he needed at least another day or so with as much rest as possible for that leg.

"Briefly." Levi replied.

"Don't look so sullen Eren. After what Armin presented, I guess from what you guys were discussing, it wasn't a bad idea." Erwin commented. "But if you're curious on groups I can give you a run down. Levi as I stated will run a team to Trost that will consist of Marco, Jean, Reiner, Annie and you. Then I will have Hanji, Mikasa, Armin, Sasha, Connie, and Bertolt." Eren mentally breath a sigh of relief when he heard Hanji and Mikasa would be on the opposing raid, but he could only imagine how badly Mikasa was fuming.

"That works." Eren agreed. "Thanks." He pushed himself back against the tree to try and stand up as Marco came to his side and Levi finally moving from his spot to help balance the uncoordinated man. "We have any ibuprofen by chance?"

* * *

Eren had ended back up on Reiner's back since Jean cried like a little bitch about being volunteered to carry him. After a swift kick to the gut from Levi as Jean crumpled to the ground not trying to throw up, Reiner swooped in without a word and had Eren climb on his back.

"Serves you right for being a dick horse face." Eren cackled as Jean walked with a slight hunch. Jean lifted his hand flipping Eren off which only made him laugh. Even with Reiner carrying him, they were making decent time.

"Shut your mouth before I do it for you." Jean growled as Marco half heartily rubbed his back. Eren and Jean may not get a long well- forget it they loved to banter back and forth, but they were decent towards each. Some may even consider it friendship, if you were part of the tight knit circle. Outsiders may have different opinions.

"I still want your bacon." Eren mumbled. Reiner chuckled while Marco laughed quietly. Jean glanced behind him giving Eren an incredulous look.

"Dude that sounds wrong on so many different levels." He said back shaking his head. Eren half raised his hands so he didn't fall- that would be unfortunate.

"You were making bacon on the day this happened. It put my cheerios to shame." Eren commented remembering back again. He remembered glancing at his bowl feeling down after smelling the bacon.

"Who the hell eats cheerios?" Jean questioned tapping his chin. "Oh that's right. A loser like you." Eren smiled. Jean's comment really wasn't an insult to him- rather someone else.

"I would love for you to say that to 'Kasa. I would love to see her kick your ass." Eren patted Reiner on the shoulder in excitement which only made Reiner smile and shake his head but he remained quiet along with Levi and Annie as they all just listened.

"Screw you." Jean's face went pale not knowing the very cereal he insulted in in fact belonged to the one he's been chasing. Eren snickered knowing he won that battle.

* * *

The sun was now centered for noon as the trees started to scatter about. Buildings were forming in the horizon which made the group cheer in triumph of finally making it to their destination.

"When we get there, Jean and Eren will keep watch while the rest of us scrimmage for food." Levi announced as their dirt path started to turn into old cobble stone. Weeds grew upon many cracks between the stones.

"Why the hell-" Eren leaned over and slapped Jean across the head as Levi turned sharply.

"Shut up horse face. Do you want to get decked again?" Eren hissed as he and Reiner tried to reposition him. Jean gave him a death glare but after taking one look at a not amused Levi, Jean nodded and grumbled under his breath.

"Now, if you idiots don't have nothing else to bitch about, there's a market over there." Levi pulled a hand gun from his pouch and handed it towards Eren as Reiner gently set him on the ground. Eren reached out perching the palm of his hand against the brick building as he reached out with his free hand to accept the gun.

Now that he thought about it, why the hell did he let someone else carry his bag when he decided to wander off? Having his gun would have risen his chances of not getting shot yesterday.

"Thanks." Eren said as he looked the glock over, checking the chamber and made sure safety was on.

"Just you idiots be keeping an eye out. Don't cause any trouble." Levi stressed as he kicked the boarded door open. With the door being boarded most likely meant there would be plenty of can goods at least.

"Aye cap't." Eren said jokingly. Levi shook his head as Marco lingered.

"Sorry guys. I know this is not any fun but it is an important task." Marco smiled and gave a small wave as he walked into the building following the others.

Eren groaned. He hated watch but with his leg there wasn't much more he could do to be of help. He bit his lower lip looking around before he got an ah ha idea. He smiled turning towards a moping Jean.

"Want to play I spy with my little eye?"


End file.
